April's Fool
by Esprit D'escalier
Summary: Being the busy country he is, Lithuania cannot understand why everybody would waste time playing jokes. Year after year, being a target of other countries' pranks, Lithuania cannot help but remember why he hates this dreaded 'holiday' so much.


Lithuania had never enjoyed April Fool's day. He had never experienced a fun one in his entire life. As a kid he had never known of the holiday and never celebrated it. It was not until he was an adult that Poland learned of the tradition and started playing pranks on him. Lithuania did not understand the purpose of the holiday. Who had time to be playing pranks on others when there were wars to fight, countries to take over, and wheat to harvest?

Then later on in the years he got taken over by Mr. Russia and April Fool's became an even worse day of the year. Mr. Russia's idea of April Fool's was to make as much of a mess as possible and get the Baltics to clean it up as quickly as possible. If they did not have the place sparkling clean by the end of the day (which was impossible, because even when they did finish in time Russia would just knock something over at the last second) then they had to endure some sort of punishment from Russia. Once it was being locked outside the entire next day (And in Russia, on April 2nd, it was generally snowing). Another time they had to "recelebrate" April Fool's all week until Russia was bored with it.

After Lithuania gained independence from Russia he went to work for Mr. America. He was only there briefly though, so never got to see what an American April Fool's was like, which he was somewhat upset about. He had wanted to see if it was actually possible for April Fool's to be fun.

He had also been kidnapped and stripped by France a few times over the years, which only served to intensify Lithuania's dislike for the holiday.

Now, Lithuania had to celebrate April Fool's with Poland once more, whose love for the holiday had only grown.

Lithuania sighed. He had been lying in bed for ten minutes now, just thinking about the past. There was no time to do that though. Lithuania stretched slowly as he got out of bed, and he then proceeded to get dressed. It was April Fool's, which meant that he had a day of various substances being thrown upon him and Poland yelling and laughing at him everywhere he could look. Plus he had chores to do, most likely more chores than usual with the mess that Poland would make. Today was going to be a long day.

Lithuania closed his door behind him as he walked out of his room. Might as well try to keep at least one room of the house clean. Lithuania walked towards the kitchen with the intent to make breakfast. When he arrived his eyes immediately fell on the counter. It was completely covered with flour and water, plus bits of... rye. Lithuania let out another sigh. So this was Poland's idea of a joke: messing up the house, and wasting crops? He did this every day.

Lithuania walked back down the hallway from which he had come. It seemed no matter where he lived he always had to clean. Though, he felt bad for complaining. He was not forced to clean here; he just did it out of habit. His habit had developed while he had lived at Mr. Russia's and Mr. America's houses. If he did not do a good enough job of cleaning for Mr. Russia then... Lithuania did not want to talk about it.

At Mr. America's house he was always getting abducted by Toni. Lithuania could never remember exactly what happened when he was inside the space ship, though he did not know why. There was also the whale that he had to look after. The whale was always nice to Lithuania ...except for the few times it ate him.

At least here at Poland's house he did not get abducted by aliens and eaten by whales. Cleaning his best friend's house was nearly a necessity though. If he did not then the place would be a barnyard. Literally, it would be. Poland let the "pony"(Whom Lithuania had never liked) live in the house before Lithuania came back to live with him.

_Where was Poland anyway?_

The lone Baltic frowned, realizing just how quiet the house was. Usually on April Fool's Poland was hiding around a corner and jumping out to laugh every time Lithuania got pranked.

Something similar to this had happened on his birthday two years ago. Poland had asked Lithuania to make a cake for his own birthday. Now, making the birthday boy make his own cake may seem rude, or even mean, to some people, but Lithuania was happy that Poland had actually remembered and cared enough to want a cake for his birthday.

Lithuania spent an hour making the cake from scratch. Poland even wrote "_Happy Independence Day, Tolys"_ on the cake in icing (it wasn't at all legible, but it was the thought that counted).

The next morning, his birthday, Lithuania got out of bed and looked around the house for Poland, but could not find him anywhere. He then searched the wheat fields but could not find them there either. Then he went to the barnyard. There was Poland feeding the cake in affectionate handfuls to the pony, letting out chortles as the pony licked his hand.

Lithuania just stood there, watching. For some reason he did not understand, he felt the same way he did right after his first date with Belarus.

On the day he had his first date with Belarus It had been beautiful outside. It did not matter that there was a snow storm or that it was negative thirty degrees. Belarus had agreed to go out with him, which was all that mattered.

He had asked her and she had pushed him against the wall and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly (It must have been some sort of Belarusian hug) and told him yes. Lithuania could barely breathe at that moment; it almost felt like his throat was going to collapse on him. He figured it was loss of breath from being so overwhelmed.

For their very first date he took her to a traditional Russian restaurant (He knew she liked Russian food) and then after they went to go see a government sponsored Russian war propaganda movie (Of course, she was too smart to believe any of the stuff in there). After they went to the museum of Russian history (She loved learning about Russian history, and Lithuania was sure she was just as avid to learn about other countries). Then on the way home she stopped to pick up some vodka for Russia (He must have asked her to get him some).

When they got home Lithuania dreamily walked to the room he shared with the other Baltics. He fell onto his bed and sighed happily. Today had been the perfect day.

Lithuania decided to go and find his brothers and tell them all about the date. Surely they would all be jealous.

On the way to the kitchen he heard Belarus talking. He poked his head carefully around the corner of the hallway. She stood holding the bottle of vodka in her left hand. Her right hand was rapidly frapping on the red oak doors of Russia's room.

"_Russsssssiaaaaa!_ Let me in!"

"NOOO! Go AWAY!" Was the reply of Russia from behind the door. That was the only time Lithuania ever let himself think badly of Mr. Russia. How could anyone refuse the requests of a beautiful woman like Belarus?

Then, Belarus said the two words that stabbed Lithuania through the heart.

_"Marry me!"_

Lithuania had felt like the most important thing in the world had just been torn away from him. That was also how he felt at that exact moment that he saw the stupid pony getting fed the cake by Poland.

He, Lithuania, deserved Poland, not that _creature._

Er... the cake. He deserved the _cake_.

Lithuania was promptly brought back to reality as he felt his foot step in something wet, and then felt pain spread through the back of his head as it wacked against the ground.

This was the part where Poland would jump out and start laughing hysterically at Liet lying on the ground. He could see it coming.

Why was he always the fool, regardless of the day?

"Hey, Liet, are you, like, ok?"

Lithuania stared up at Poland. This was... unexpected.

"That looked, like, _totally_ painful."

Lithuania sat up slowly, rubbing the pain out of the back of his head. "Shouldn't you be laughing at me? Or throwing stuff at me?"

"No, like, Liet. Didn't you look around you? I like, totally already pranked you."

Lithuania looked around him. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. The house was just as messy as usual.

"You... messed up the house?"

"No, I, like, cleaned it. Can't you tell?"

Lithuania checked his surroundings once more. He saw small puddles of water on the floor, dirt in little pile beside a broom and dust pan, and windows that were covered with streak marks.

"You... _cleaned_ the house?"

"Yeah, 'cause you, like, clean the house every day. I know how much you like it. So I did it today so now you totally can't!" Poland waved his finger around in a circle in the air, which he always did when he was lecturing others.

Lithuania stared at Poland, dumbfounded. The prank was... he did the chores?

Poland burst out laughing. "Like, Liet, your face is totally hilarious right now! This was totally worth it. I made breakfast too, so you can't do that either!"

Lithuania smiled slightly. Sure, there were times where he could not stand Poland, but then there were moments like this where Lithuania was reminded of just how innocent Poland is, and how he could not possibly hate him. He guessed that maybe it was possible that not all April Fool's were horrible. Then again, pranks like this could only be pulled off by Poland.

Lithuania leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the laughing boy, who was not expecting the added weight, causing them both to fall to the floor.

"Like, Liet, what are you doing?" The Pole asked, stopping his laughing and wondering why they were lying on the ground together.

"Thank you, Poland."


End file.
